


How Did I Get So Lucky?

by Koolk322



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 03:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolk322/pseuds/Koolk322
Summary: Episode 1x14 fix-it. Josie reads the letter the first time Penelope mentions it and realizes she doesn’t want Penelope to go. But Penelope leaving is more complicated than she realizes.





	How Did I Get So Lucky?

“Hey, how about we blow this popsicle stand and go to my room for a little binge-watching show?” Penelope says walking towards Josie her mind set on spending her last day at the Salvatore School with Josie.

“You and I only make out when magical slugs invade our brains.” Josie says lying about the fact she really wants to kiss her ex every moment of each day again.

And we make out when you get buried alive on your birthday. Penelope thought. What she really said was, “I actually wanted to talk to you about the letter I wrote,” Josie’s face went blank. “Which I’m guessing you haven’t read yet.” Penelope says disappointed.

“I’m dealing with a pageant.” Josie quickly replied snarky. 

“Yeah I can see that.” Penelope stated sad, that the love of her life didn’t even know she was trying to tell her she was leaving and was kind of annoyed my her presence.

“See, this is me offering you a viable option out. This pageant is misogynistic and archaic. Stop enabling it.”

“I can’t! I’m a contestant.” Josie stated as a matter of factly.

Penelope was shocked. “You know I wish I was drinking something right now so I could do a spit take.”

“You know my mom was Miss Mystic Falls. Lizzie’s been dreaming of this day since she was little. Things have been rocky between us lately so if me throwing a few events helps her win the title, I’m all for it.” Josie turned to Penelope.

Oh God not Lizzie again. I can’t with this girl. All she ever gives me are reasons to not stay here and watch her life get run by Lizzie fucking Saltzman. Penelope thinks. “You agreed to help Lizzie win?”

“I’m supporting my sister. It’s her crown and I’m fine with that.” Josie spits at Penelope and walks away. 

Penelope is left there baffled that again Josie is agreeing to help Lizzie without Lizzie even considering Josie’s feelings. I don’t know what I am gonna do with that one.

———————————————————————-

Josie walks backs to her room and slams the door behind her pissed that once again she let Penelope Park get under her skin. She starts pacing around the room.

“God, why does she always have to do that? So what I’m helping Lizzie win?! Even if I do want to win my self.. it doesn’t matter! It’s Lizzie’s stupid crown! And that fucking letter! I don’t care about some stupid letter!” 

Josie starts look around for it and finds it hidden away under her mattress where she left it, scared to throw it away but too stubborn to read it. 

“I bet it says ‘Check this box if you want to kill me, check this box if you want to kiss me’!” Josie says stopping her pacing and looking at the paper in her hand. She begins to open it to prove herself right. “Of course she would do that. Talking about reading it in private-“ Josie stops talking now looking at a long letter with actual words and she doesn’t know what to do.

She sits down on her bed and opens it properly. She starts reading. She reads and reads and all she can remember after she’s done are two words: I’m leaving. And then it hits her.

“This whole time she’s been trying to tell me that she’s leaving the school and I’ve been nothing but a bitch to her. Oh my God I have to find her!” Josie runs out her room and realizes rehearsal is starting. To hell with Lizzie, I have to win this.

Josie gets there and low and behold Penelope is standing right there, waiting for her.

“Um what are you doing here?” Josie asks softly.

“Well I’m your escort now,” Josie’s heart skips a beat. “Seems as if MG had other things come up.”

“Umm, why?”

“If you read the letter you’d know.” Penelope says. 

“TIME FOR REHEARSAL” one judge says.

Josie and Penelope honor each other and start to dance together.

“That’s the thing, Pen, I read the letter. Like just now.”

“And?”

“And I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I was such a bitch to you this whole time when you were just trying to help me stand up to Lizzie. You don’t have to go.”

“It wasn’t just that.” Josie looks confused.

“I was leaving to find a cure for something called the merge. It’s something that happens to witches in your coven when twins turn 22. One of you has to kill the other one in order to merge. Only the stronger twin will win. I’m sorry Josie.”

“ALRIGHT CONTESTANTS GREAT REHEARSAL WE WILL SEE YOU ALL FOR THE NEXT EVENT” the judge says.

“I have to go” Josie says and runs off.

“Josie wait!” Penelope yells after her. 

———————————————————————

Penelope finds Josie at their old spot under a willow tree outside.

“Thought I’d find you here.” Penelope says sitting down next to Josie. “Listen Jo, about the merge-”

Josie suddenly grabs Penelope’s face and brings her lips against hers in a passionate kiss. They kiss each other with emotions they both were holding in for so long. Josie moves to straddle Penelope and begins to kiss down her collarbone. Penelope is breathing heavy grabbing onto Josie’s ass grinding her into herself.

“Fuck, Penelope. I love you so fucking much.” Josie says staring into Penelope’s eyes with lust. Penelope gets turned on even more hearing Josie curse and say that she loves her.

“I love you too, JoJo. So much.” Penelope leans in to give Josie a chaste kiss. “But I think we should talk first.”

“Yeah you’re probably right.” Josie moves off of Penelope, Penelope whimpering at the lost of the weight in her lap. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“I don’t want to leave either, Jo, but I have to find a way to fix this.” 

“Where were you going to go?”

“To Europe with your mom. We were gonna work to find a cure together. Or better yet we are going to find a cure.”

“Pen, you are not leaving. You can’t. Not now. Not after everything we went through. I’ve only just realized how much you care and how much I care about you. I want us to be together again.”

“We will, babe. It’s just that this time it’ll have to be long distance.” Josie had tears streaming down her face and Penelope moved to wipe them. “Hey, everything is gonna be fine I promise. Now come on, we have a pageant to win.”

————————————————————

After cleaning themselves up, Josie and Penelope are atop the stairs waiting to be announced.

“I know Lizzie doesn’t think you can win but I do. I believe in you Josie. You deserve to walk down these stairs with your head held high, like your mom did. Okay?” 

“Okay. And I love you.”

“I love you too, now let’s rock this joint.”

“MISS JOSETTE SALTZMAN ESCORTED BY MISS PENELOPE PARK!”

The pair walk down to stairs with their heads held high smiling at each other and Lizzie sulking in the back knowing now her sister wasn’t going to throw the competition. 

After all the contestants make their way down the stairs, the dance begins. Josie and Penelope execute the dance with perfection and precision. They dance close to each other, Josie’s hand on Penelope’s shoulder and Penelope’s hand on Josie’s waist. 

“I don’t want this to be the last time we dance together or even see each other.” Josie says.

“It won’t be. I swear to you Jo. I am going to find a cure and I am going to come back to you because I love you. I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart.” Josie laughed and kisses Penelope in the middle of the dance floor.

“NOW, THE WINNER OF THE MISS MYSTIC FALLS PAGEANT IS… JOSETTE SALTZMAN!”

“Hey! You won!” Penelope said excitedly.

“I know. I feel great but it wasn’t as big as I was expecting.”

“Come with me. Come on I want to spend my last few hours with you.”

And the pair walk off with a round of applause sending them off.

——————————————————————

The couple, seeming to pick up where they left off under the tree, have now found themselves in Penelope’s room with Josie underneath Penelope as she made love to her. Josie had both arms wrapped around Penelope’s neck while Penelope had one hand three fingers deep into Josie.

“Don’t stop. Oh don’t stop.” Josie moaned.

“I don’t fucking plan on stopping. Ever. Ugh I love you Josie.” Penelope breathed against Josie’s lips. 

“Harder! Oh fuck harder baby! Oh shit I’m gonna come!”

“Yes baby, come for me. Come all over my fucking fingers.” And with that Josie became undone under Penelope’s hold while Penelope kissed all over her face to help her come down from her high.

Penelope rolled off of Josie and Josie cuddled up next to the raven haired witch. Penelope ran her hands through Josie’s hair and kissed the top of her head.

“I have to go soon. My flight leaves in an hour.” Penelope says.

“No, no I don’t want you to go, babe please. I just got you back.”

“Josie, this is serious. I don’t think you understand this. I can’t lose you,” Penelope starts to tear up and fights back sobs. “If I stayed and didn’t do anything to help you and your sister and you ended up dying, I would never forgive myself. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you Josette Saltzman so let me go. Let me save you. I am always gonna come back to you no matter what.” Penelope held Josie for as long as she could have before she got up, got dressed, and left with her bags off to Belgium. Josie must have kissed her a million times before she let her walk out the door.

“I’m gonna be right here when you get back. Just make sure you come back.”

“I will. I promise. I love you.” Penelope said.

“I love you too.” And with one last kiss Josie watched Penelope turn around and walk out the door.

——————————————————

ONE YEAR LATER

One year after Penelope Park left the Salvatore School things had changed. Josie had stood up for herself to Lizzie and now some would even say Lizzie was inferior to Josie. They respected each other as equals just in case no cure would be found. Alaric explained to his girls about the merge saying all they could do now is wait for Caroline and Penelope to hopefully find a cure. Talk of the merge making Lizzie remember her adventures with the Jinni but she did not kill her sister this time. Hope had helped Lizzie get through a lot of her issues and bipolar disorder, sparking up a romance between the two. Hope and Landon had split over the fact she lied to him about his mom but ended on good terms amicably. Josie spent her days in Penelope’s old room trying to remember the memories they once shared.

One day Josie found herself in Penelope’s room again her head resting on the pillow that still smelled of Penelope. Well that’s at least what Josie told herself. She wondered if Penelope would ever come back or if she had found some European girl and ran of with her, long forgetting about Josie and the merge. Thoughts of this made the siphon witch tear up and tears rolled down her face.

“I thought you said you were gonna be right by the door when I came back?”

Josie recognized that voice. She knew that voice from anywhere and she whipped her head up from the bed to see no one other than Penelope Park standing in the doorway.

“PENELOPE!” Josie sprinted across the room and jumped into Penelope’s arms. Josie wrapped her legs around Penelope’s waist kissing her girlfriend with urgency and love. Penelope moved into the room kicking the door closed with her foot and tossing Josie on the bed. 

After getting reacquainted with each other’s bodies again, Josie realized there was only one reason why Penelope was back. She shot her head up from on top Penelope’s chest and had a shocked look on her face.

“What happened Jo?”

“You guys found a cure?!” Josie screamed.

“Oh yeah me and your mom figured it out-“ Josie leaped onto Penelope hugging her so tight.

“OH MY GOD!!” Josie screamed. “I love you.” Kiss. “I love you.” Kiss. “I love you.” Kiss.

“Haha I love you too Josie. I told you I was gonna fix this.”

“Come on! We have to tell dad! And Lizzie oh my God! Wait is mom here too?!” Penelope nodded her head. “OMG, come on Pen!” Josie jumped out of bed ready to run out the door.

“Um Josie,” Penelope said. “You’re gonna have to put on some clothes first.”

———————————————————-

After the duo got dressed they headed to Alaric’s office hand in hand. They saw Hope and Lizzie talking with Alaric and knew it was the perfect moment to walk in. They both said a spell together to open the door swinging it open dramatically.

“Penelope?!” They all said.

“I’m backkk.” Penelope said grinning.

“Wait. That means you found a cure! You found a cure!” Lizzie said jumping up and down pulling Hope into a tight embrace kissing her.

“Oh my God baby, you’re gonna be okay!” Hope said happily.

Alaric walked over to Penelope with a serious look on his face staring her down for a while before smiling and pulling her into a hug. “Thank you so much Penelope.” Alaric said holding back tears.

“Well I couldn’t have done it alone.” Penelope said before Caroline walked in right on cue.

“MOM!!” Josie and Lizzie screamed running to give their mother a hug.

Penelope walked over to Hope both watching the happy family reunion.

“You did it Peez. You saved your girl and you saved mine.” Hope pulled Penelope into a hug, surprising Penelope. "I can't thank you enough."

“Wow, Lizzie made you soft.” Penelope laughed.

“Shut up.” Hope laughed back.

This was all Penelope wanted for Josie. For her to be happy and safe and with the people she loves. Penelope couldn’t ask for a better life. Especially now that she got the girl she knew was the love of her life and soulmate. All she could do was smile. How did I get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed! I’m very proud of this story. Let me know what y’all think!


End file.
